My Beast
by The Fortunate Ones
Summary: After a confession gone wrong Link has to admit that Ike just doesn't like people... He shuns others and prefers to be alone. Only the animals get close to him and that gives Link an idea. Even if Ike doesn't like him as a person he might open his heart for him in a different form... but is it enough to make him love him? Wolf Link/Link/Ike oneshot!


Hi, again. It's us, _The Fortunate Ones_ with another Link/Ike story. Don't hate us for making Ike the bad guy again! As for this one we recommend that you at least know Twilight Princess or it kind of makes no sense. Oh and **BOYS' LOVE ALERT!** Some mild citrus in the middle there so brace yourselves. Enjoy!

* * *

**MY BEAST**

* * *

Link took a deep breath for luck.

He sat on a red and white checkered quilt feeling a little out of place with a fancy bottle of red wine and a plateful of cheese he couldn't even pronounce correctly. It didn't matter, it was a romantic surprise. It would make Ike forever his. Under a deep blue sky full of stars like little diamonds it just wasn't possible not to fall in love. He saw a shooting star and made a wish.

Ever since the first day he'd laid his eyes on Ike he had fallen madly in love. He had confessed those feelings right there while still shaking his hand for the first time. The rebel had turned him down and avoided him ever since. It wasn't because he hated Link but because he preferred to be alone. Nobody got close to him. When someone tried he left without a word.

Despite the difficulties Link hadn't been ready to give up and had asked for the help of his two friends to conquer him. Zelda and Marth had set to solve the problem and invited the rebel for a picnic, leaving out the fact that he had been the only one invited.

Link snapped out of his thoughts as the rebel walked to him. As he reached the quilt he stood in the moonlight rigidly, looking at the elf as if he was a soldier waiting for an order. The soft breeze played with the loose end of his bandanna and ruffled his hair.

"Sit down." Link said, patting a spot on the quilt next to him. "Have a picnic with me."

"I'm not hungry." Ike answered curtly, still standing.

"You don't need to be." Link ascertained as he opened the wine. "I just... let's spend time together."

The rebel frowned. "I'd rather be alone." He said, turning around to leave.

"Ike, wait." The elf hurried to say as he put down the wine and got up. "I... I need to tell you something." He ran around Ike to his front on put his hands on his chest. He looked at him from up close, those dark blue eyes had enchanted him and they still did despite being so cold towards him.

"What?" The rebel asked. He was annoyed that the elf had blocked his path.

"I... I like you." Link said honestly. "A lot." He slid his hands up Ike's chest to his shoulders to pull him into a kiss.

"That's fine." The blue-haired swordsman ascertained, pushing his hands away and grabbing his shoulders. "Was that all?" He asked irately.

"No, I-" The elf was speechless. His confession had been a big wet splat. He had at least hoped for him to reject him. Ike pushed him out of his way.

"I think I might love you!" Link exclaimed after him. He would've said anything to make him stay a little longer.

"Love?" Ike said as he stopped on his tracks. The elf's eyes lit up as he thought he'd come around. Ike turned to face him.

"How can you love me when you don't even know me?" He asked jeeringly, walking a little closer. Before Link could answer he continued: "You wouldn't have told me you love me if I hadn't wanted to leave, would you?" He asked, staring right into his friend's eyes with disgust.

"I... I was... waiting to see how it turned out..." The elf mumbled, looking away.

"You thought the word _love_ would change my mind?" Ike jeered, throwing his hands in the air.

"I..." Link began but couldn't finish.

"Don't come after me anymore. I'm really much rather alone." The rebel said, his words like daggers impaling Link's heart. He turned on his heels and left. His cape fluttered in the wind behind him.

"I didn't mean to..." Link fell on his knees, watching after him.

Link had suspected that Ike was a bit unsocial because he was always with the non-human characters and pokémons, but he had never guessed that the rebel despised love so much. He had always thought that he needed time to get to know others and that was why he was so reserved, but the truth hurt him much worse. He had _no chance_ with Ike. He would never feel his soft gaze or his warm lips or see his smiling face. Never. He sighed as he drunk the red wine directly from the bottle. His heart was in shambles. Nothing seemed worse than unrequited love.

At breakfast the following morning Link sat alone at the cafeteria, poking his cereal with a spoon. He had no appetite. Heartbreak had caused him to lose all taste of everything. His coffee was already cold as the two organizers of his date saw him and came to sit with him. Zelda saw his expression and exchanged a few quick glances with Marth. They could both guess what had happened.

"Are you all right, Link?" She asked as she sat down. "He obviously turned you down..."

"Worse." Her friend in green answered. "He basically told me he hates me." Link sighed.

"That's..." Zelda began, appalled. She couldn't finish her sentence.

"How cruel..." Marth said. "Isn't it kind of strange? Could it be that he's been hurt before?" He deduced as he stroke his chin.

"I don't know. Nevertheless I have _zero_ chance." Link ascertained in a defeated tone. His cereal was just a light brown mush in the bowl. His heart probably looked the same.

"Since when have you given up that easily?" Zelda asked, lifting his chin with one finger.

"What's there to do?" Link asked. "I tried and he cut my heart out of my chest and stomped on it." He said, looking at his feet.

"Well, they say true love..." Marth's voice trailed away as he couldn't think of a quote.

"But..." Zelda began, looking at the blue-haired swordsman who had just sat down with his breakfast on the other side of the cafeteria. "Maybe..." She tried.

Link got up. "It's okay. Thanks for your help any-"

"Sit down." Zelda said, cutting him off. He did as told. "Look." She nodded towards where Ike was sitting. Link turned around to look at him even though it hurt to lay eyes on him. The rebel was holding Pikachu in his lap, feeding it tiny bits of cheese from his plate. On his face was a kind smile Link had never seen before. None of them had. He _never_ smiled.

"I wouldn't have believed it, but he does have a soft side," Marth said.

"Towards animals." Zelda finished for him.

"I can see that..." Link said slowly, taking in the slightly narrowed eyes and the corners of his mouth that curved upwards as he fed the small pokémon. Every time Pikachu got a piece of cheese it shouted _PIKA _and Ike's smile widened. If only Link could be as cute... fluffy and adorable...

"I've got it!" Zelda exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. The other elf snapped out of his daydream. "We'll put you on his bed _naked_ with nothing but bunny ears! He can't resist!"

"Perfect!" Marth agreed.

Link turned to look at them with eyes that said _are_ _you kidding me?_ He returned to look at Ike. If he couldn't be liked as he was, maybe there was another way... He had an idea that was insane and probably ended in tears but _if_ it worked Ike would fall for him, completely.

Zelda began to improve the idea despite his deadly glare: "Think about it, we'll place you seductively-"

"No." The other elf said solemnly, ready to present his idea to the others. "I did once what you suggested. Now I have a better idea."

"What is it?" The two asked curiously.

"He might not fall for me, but... Zelda, can you do a little favor for me?" He leaned in and filled the two in on his plan. Zelda clapped her hands, it was so ingenious. Marth was a little sceptical but agreed that it was the only way of getting close to Ike.

At lunchtime Ike sat in the garden of the mansion, eating his lunch alone as usual. He always had a sandwich he retreated to eat in solitude on the same bench. Usually nothing strange happened but that one time he had only taken a bite of his sandwich when a large grey wolf emerged from the bushes behind him. At first he stood up in fear, alarmed by its sheer size and deadly fangs but it didn't act aggressively towards him, it merely looked at him with bright blue striking eyes. Eventually Ike relaxed a little and sat back down. It wasn't going to hurt him.

Upon closer examination Ike noticed the wolf had a strange symbol on its forehead but couldn't recognize it. It was probably the mark of some kind of a sacred beast or wolf deity. Maybe it had something to do with the eyes. Despite being so intensely blue its eyes were very kind and understanding, almost like a human's. It had white paws and dark grey, luscious fur. The wolf was such an elegant creature, deadly yet majestic. Such ferocious beauty intrigued Ike.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

The wolf looked at him with those fierce eyes but refused to move.

"Come here." Ike said, tearing a part of his sandwich to give to the wolf.

The canine seemed wary but came a little closer, sniffing the air as if to catch a whiff of him. Ike didn't move. He knew it took animals a while to come closer, especially wild animals. The feeling of not trusting others was too familiar to him. He had seen the ugly side of humanity a few times too many, the treachery, the infidelity, the betrayal. He preferred the company of animals, at least he could trust them not to abandon him or double-cross him.

Ike tossed the piece of his sandwich at the wolf's feet and it sniffed it, then ate it. It licked its fangs and proceeded to look at the rebel again. Ike smiled as he asked: "Did you like it?" He tore another piece of his sandwich. "Come closer, I've got more." He said, offering more of his lunch to his new friend.

The wolf came a little closer, still a little wary. It had such beautiful fur and such keen blue eyes. It almost seemed as if it was reading him, scanning him, evaluating him. Ike could only admire such a graceful, wonderful creature. What he didn't know was that the wolf was actually trying to establish whether or not he recognized him. Apparently not.

He held a piece of his sandwich on his palm and eventually the wolf came to eat it. Its white sharp fangs picked the small snack from his palm very carefully, then threw it in the air and gobbled it down. As a thank you it licked Ike's hand, he smiled.

"You're welcome." The swordsman said with a smile.

The wolf looked at him directly in the eye. It was somehow strange, he knew wild animals never made eye contact because to them it was a sign of aggression. Yet the wolf was looking at him with such kindness and affection. It was really more like an intimidating teddy bear.

"Sorry, I'm all out of sandwich." Ike said, they'd finished his lunch. "But I can scratch you if you like."

The wolf looked at him inquiringly him inched a little closer, turning him its shoulder. Ike sunk his fingers into the thick, soft fur and scratched the warm skin underneath. The wolf gazed at him from the corner of its eye but eventually its eyelids grew heavy and closed, it seemed to be a good spot to rub.

"I guess I made a new friend." Ike said after a while. The wolf lazily opened one eye but pressed closer to the fingers that scratched it blissfully.

The wolf then really did become his friend. It always disappeared suddenly and then appeared out of the blue, but the more time Ike spent with it the more attached he became to it. At first it had merely been sharing sandwiches at the same bench and scratching the wolf below the ear. Gradually Ike had begun to make better lunches to offer the wolf some quality beef and it had climbed on the bench afterwards to rest its head on his lap and let him rub its belly. The two had connected deeply, Ike spoke to the wolf and it looked at him like it understood him profoundly. It became his best friend.

It had been a month since Ike had met the wolf for the first time when he was once again having his lunch by the bench. As usual the wolf appeared, sniffed the air around him and licked its fangs. It knew the rebel had a treat for him.

"Hey..." Ike greeted the beast as it came closer. "I got sirloin steak for you today." He said as he opened his lunch box.

The rebel held the steak on his palm and the wolf took it as carefully as ever, then proceeding to eat it in a ferocious manner. After it was finished it licked his hand again to show its gratitude. Ike patted it on the head and it looked immensely happy.

Ike proceeded to eat his lunch, the wolf rubbed himself against his feet. A low growl emanated from its throat as if as an attempt to purr. It sounded more like a broken chainsaw but at least it was trying to be affectionate. When Ike was finished it jumped agilely on the bench and rested its head on his lap. It knew their ritual: eating first, then came the rubs. It glanced at Ike as the swordsman dug his fingers into the luscious fur and scratched right where it felt best. The wolf gave the blue-haired swordsman unwavering loyalty and companionship and in return Ike gave it food and scratching. In truth, it was love.

"I'm so glad I've got you." Ike said quietly as he rubbed his four-legged friend's belly. "If only humans were more like you..." He almost whispered. The wolf's ears perked up and for a second Ike was certain it had been surprised by his words, but the reaction had passed so fast that he shrugged it off. It could've been his imagination playing tricks on him.

He laughed as the idea formed in his head. It was the first time he'd thought of it. If only he'd met someone like the wolf he could've forgiven them the fact they were human. "I think someone like you could be the one for me." He said with a smile as he scratched the wolf under its chin and it really seemed like it was smiling.

That day the wolf didn't leave after lunch. It was with him all day. It followed him to the training grounds and scared the children, it came to the library with him and freaked out Peach, it came into the kitchen and tried to eat all the dog chow that was meant for Fox and Wolf. It followed him everywhere, if he stopped it rubbed itself against his feet, if he moved it walked right beside him, looking up at him all the time. It had never been so attached to him. The rebel had the most fun since he'd arrived at the tournament. Just him and his wolf friend.

The wolf even followed him into his room at night. Slightly surprised, Ike let it in and it sat down next to him. It's keen blue eyes followed his every move. He was about to close his room's door when Zelda happened to walk past and came to talk with him. She seemed more interested in the wolf than him. Strangely it didn't frighten her at all.

"I see you brought your pet inside." She said with a smile as she glanced at the beast.

"It just followed me." Ike explained curtly.

"I bet. He's been very patient." Zelda said. The rebel lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask anything.

The wolf growled at her.

"Oh, I better get going." The princess said, having been threatened by the large animal. "Have fun." She winked as she hurried down the hallway.

Ike took a shower, brushed his teeth and took off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. During the time he took to get ready for bed the wolf sat by his bathroom door and watched him intensely. It almost seemed like it was guarding him. Or was it nervous? Ike laughed, maybe it was afraid that he'd disappear suddenly. He got into his bed, sighing from happiness. The wolf jumped on his bed.

"No, you sleep on the floor." The blue-haired swordsman said. "A large animal like you on the bed will make it cramped."

The wolf looked at him with sad eyes, whining quietly.

"If you were a human you could sleep on the bed but animals sleep on the floor." Ike said, patting it gently on the neck. Its puppy dog eyes hadn't worked on him.

The wolf jumped off his bed, went around itself three times and lay down.

"Goodnight." Ike said as he switched the lamp off.

It was pitch black when Ike woke up. Someone was sitting on him. He tried to get up, but was pushed back down. He could feel a cheek brush against his cheek but the sound he heard wasn't human. It was the familiar attempt to purr, the sound of a broken chainsaw only his wolf friend could make.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked, unable to understand what was happening. Had his loyal friend turned into a human for one night or was he dreaming? Had his wish come true and he'd found his one true love?

He got no words. Only the growl, followed by a warm wet tongue that tasted his collarbone. He couldn't help sighing out of pleasure and wrapped his hands around the person on top of him. Despite he knew it was his wolf there was no fur, just skin. Silky smooth skin that reacted to his touch, muscles that tensed and relaxed under his fingers, nipples that perked up as he brushed past them.

"My beast!" Ike exclaimed as he crammed himself up to kiss the one on top of him. He dug his fingers into his hair as he kissed him deeply, his tongue tasting him eagerly. His kiss was answered passionately and needy hands pulled him closer, commanding nails dug into his skin. Faster, more. Ike had never had such raw, animalistic sex. It was insane and rough yet so satisfying and erotic. Each time he thrust into his friend he growled loudly, each time he kissed him his teeth hit against his, each time he tried to stop he was attacked ferociously for more. The night passed in a frenzy and eventually Ike passed out.

He woke up alone, his pillow had been torn to shreds, his blanket was on the floor, the sheets were a crumpled mess. He groaned as he sat up, every muscle in his body was sore. The lamp that was on his nightstand had been knocked over and the shards were all over the floor. He tiptoed past them into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Despite the blissful satisfaction on his face he was covered in love bites. He examined a few of them, they had clearly been made with normal teeth. Wolf teeth would've ripped his skin to shreds. He couldn't let go of the reverie that for one night his favorite beast had turned into a human to give him everything.

For the first time during his attendance at the tournament he was smiling at breakfast without anyone around him. In fact, he was humming. He filled his plate and sat down to enjoy his breakfast. Even food tasted better. He was happy by himself but his bliss didn't last long. He sighed as his friend in green sat next to him to have breakfast. It wasn't that he didn't like Link, he just didn't like anyone.

"Morning, Ike." The elf said cheerfully.

"Morning." The rebel answered, not even looking at him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Link asked, all smiles. He buttered his toast and stuffed it into his mouth whole.

Ike took a sip of his coffee. "Yes." He was lying and the other one knew it. "Why are you here?" The rebel inquired irately.

"Can we train together today?" The elf asked, making another buttered toast.

"I'm busy." The blue-haired swordsman answered curtly.

"Come on, you can't be that busy!" Link protested. He really wanted to spend some time with his blue-haired friend.

"That's true." Ike said coldly as he stood up. "I just want to be alone." He ascertained as he left.

Link heaved a heavy sigh as he watched after him. Once again Ike had rejected him. That ass was just incredible.. how many times had they done it? He had lost count. They had done it in so many ways that he hadn't even known existed. It had been the best night of his life. He sighed again, looking away from the rebel. How many times would Zelda turn him into a wolf and back to have sex with the rebel? Not many, probably. How many times would it take for Ike to realize it was he who turned into a wolf and not the other way around?

Zelda and Marth saw him alone, entrenched in his thoughts and came to sit with him.

"He's still not liking you?" The noble asked as he sat down.

"No..." Link answered. He kept a long pause before continuing: "I don't know what to do. I just want him to smile like he does when I'm in wolf form..."

"You need to think of something. I can't keep transforming you forever." Zelda pointed out. "I have matches and I need my magic for those." She said, hoping her friend would understand.

"What if I stayed in wolf form?" Link asked, resting his chin against his palm as he daydreamed about Ike.

"How are you supposed to live like that? It's not who you are." Zelda stated, mixing her coffee.

"But he feeds me sirloin steak." The elf made a point. "And rubs my belly. It's awesome." He said with a smile.

"So are you saying your life is better as a wolf?" The princess asked.

"I have an idea." Marth said, having been listening to the two as he'd put marmalade on his bread. "Maybe if it's your straight-forward approach that's driving him away? You can be quite forceful when you want something..." He explained.

"I can?" Link asked. Then he thought of it, it was true.

"Yes. So what if..." The noble kept a meaningful pause to gather suspense. "What if you say nothing? Don't respond to him unless he asks you something." He said.

"It could work..." The elf rubbed his chin. He was willing to try anything to make Ike like him.

That day at lunch Ike sat by his usual bench with his usual sandwich and waited for the wolf. He found it strange that his friend was late but began to eat his sandwich anyway. The wolf didn't appear even when he rustled with the wrapper. Instead Link walked up to him and sat down without a word. He took a sandwich from his pocket and began eating, just like Ike did.

The rebel glanced at him but said nothing. Link said nothing either. Silence. It didn't seem to bother Ike nearly as much as it bothered the elf. The blue-haired swordsman waited for his four-legged friend to arrive and the one in green for his friend to say anything. Anything at all. Anticipation made the air feel even more awkward for Link but he bit his lower lip and kept his silence.

After what felt like aeons Ike finally said: "I usually share my lunch with a wolf."

Link almost gasped. The rebel was talking to him _and_ in a nice, friendly tone. Marth had been right about keeping silent. He had always been too aggressive and too talkative for Ike to like.

"He always has lunch with me." The blue-haired man continued as if to himself. He had already finished his sandwich.

Link wanted to say something but held his lips tightly sealed. For the first time he was having a conversation with Ike and he wasn't going to say a thing to ruin it.

"I wonder where it is..." Ike kept talking. "Have you seen it?" He asked as he turned to look at the elf.

Link shook his head vigorously. The two fell silent again. After a while he decided to do something. He suddenly rested his head on Ike's shoulder, still not saying a word. He hoped to remind the other about their ritual of eating and scratching. The rebel looked at him but didn't push him away. They were like that for a long time, it was kind of awkward for the elf. He thought of the rubs he was missing, it felt really good when Ike scratched him from below the ear. Or anywhere really, but that was his wolf form's privilege.

Ike wasn't letting him close because his feelings were changing. No. He was letting him lean against him because he was confused and at a loss of why his canine friend hadn't come to share its lunch with him. It had already been a half an hour. He sighed disappointedly. He had been waiting for the moment to see his friend, the one he had connected with so deeply the previous night. Had he done something to drive him away? Had it been too much? In fact, he didn't even think twice about Link leaning against his shoulder. It was as if he didn't even exist.

"I hope I didn't do anything to hurt it..." Ike said out loud quietly, looking at his palms. He felt like crying.

Link looked at his love's face and saw the agony spread on them. It was the same face he had had made when his heart had been broken into pieces by Ike that night on the picnic. He really cared deeply about the wolf. His profound sadness could be clearly seen on his face. Link looked away and saw in Ike's open lunch box a juicy steak of angus beef. He had really gone out of his way to please his four-legged friend. The elf sighed, he had been defeated by himself. The rebel could never feel the same way about him as he did about his wolf form.

Link smiled as he got up and said: "I think your wolf might just be a little late." He left, swallowing his tears. Despite it hurt, he was still winning. He went straight to Zelda and told her his decision. The whole time he walked to her he thought of that profound sadness he had seen on his friend's face.

Ike gasped and stood up as he saw his four-legged friend trot towards him. The wolf hadn't forsaken him. It jumped against him to greet him with a lick and he rubbed its belly as he laughed out of happiness. The two frolicked a moment, the wolf laughing as short pants and Ike with tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. He had been miserable when his four-legged friend hadn't come, but when he was there his joy was indescribable. It was love.

Ike fed his friend the angus beef and the wolf licked his hand both gratefully and apologetically. It scrutinized him intensely the whole time. After it had eaten the rebel lay on the ground on his back, looking at the vast cerulean sky. The wolf rested its head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Ike sunk his fingers into the thick fur and scratched it right below the ear. He smiled as he closed his eyes, he was right where he wanted to be.

And despite being immensely happy the wolf shed a few tears that dried before they could roll onto Ike's shirt, none of which he ever saw.

* * *

There it is! Let us know what you thought, we'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
